


Friends in Strange Places

by Avistar123



Category: RWBY, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Confident Ruby Rose, Established White Rose, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Just a fun Crossover, Kissing, Teasing, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123
Summary: Meeting with new people was always a little daunting for Amity and Luz. Luckily for them, Weiss and Ruby weren't all that hard to approach.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 43





	Friends in Strange Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAnthrophy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnthrophy/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this one Miss!

**I don’t own anything from The Owl House or RWBY, that honor belongs to Disney and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

**Friends in Strange Places.**

* * *

Sitting down in the library of Beacon Academy, while sipping down on her coffee, Weiss was… relaxed. While her tests were nowhere near close to done, with the way she had prepared all semester, combined with the support she had from all her new friends, Weiss was pretty certain that no matter what would happen, things would be a cake walk. All that was left now, was just endless, endless revision until the eventual test day. 

However, as she put down her coffee, she found someone else looking through the shelves. A girl with green hair at the back and brown at the brow of her head, reaching down to her shoulders while still being wrapped up. Judging by the section she was in; she probably was looking for a book on finances. Seeing as how, she didn’t really have much to do, and that she could at least spare some time to help her out, Weiss got up from the chair and approached the girl.

“Looking for something?” She said, walking to her side.

“Yeah, I was looking for a book on finances to cross check some notes I made.” Amity replied, as she ran her hands through the bookcase. “Have any ideas on some good ones?”

“A couple, although they all have something different in terms of content, so maybe read them all first before deciding to alter your notes?” Weiss explained, before pulling out three books she had been earlier using. 

“Thanks.” The girl replied, a grateful look in her eyes as she accepted the books. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?”

“Weiss Schnee. And yours?” 

“Amity Blight. Pleasure to meet you.” Amity replied, offering her hand which Weiss shook. 

“Likewise. So, Amity… what semester are you in?”

“About to start my fourth but I did want to get a headstart, so I’ve just been trying to prepare notes even before the session starts.”

“Ah. Seems like you’re a natural at this.” Weiss replied, walking over to her seat on the table.

“Well, when you’ve been keeping at this for a good few years, it does become a habit.”

“Not an unhealthy one I hope?” Weiss asked, 

“No. At least… I try not to. Luckily, I do have someone to hold me down in case things get messy.” Amity replied, a soft smile coming onto her face.

“That’s wonderful.”

“Do you have someone like that?” Amity asked, a slight blush appearing on her face. 

Feeling her cheeks warm up, Weiss responded. “Yes. And I think we’re both better for it. I imagine it’s the same for you?”

“Well, she does know how to make my heart race, how to get on my nerves, and is sometimes a nitwit. But she’s  _ my nitwit. _ ” 

“Haha, the way you describe her reminds me of my own. Except I just call her my dolt. At least when I’m not feeling original enough to come up with something new.” Weiss replied, which had the intended intent of making Amity laugh.

“Hahahaha, and what might those be?”

“Well, to list a few. A buffoon, a dunce, a block head, and many more.”

“Hahahaha, seems like you two got along just fine.”

“Well, maybe not at first, but I’ve come to realize that first impressions can’t ever give you the best picture of someone. To really know a person, you have to actually get to know them, to understand what they’re like. Basing it off the first time you met, isn’t going to get us anywhere.”

“I wish I had known that when I first met Luz. So much tension could have been avoided if it wasn’t for my own pride.”

“Hey, I was prideful once, just like you. But Ruby changed me for the better. And seeing how you talk of her now, I think Luz also changed you.”

“Hopefully. I don’t ever want to know what would’ve happened, if I didn’t give Luz a second chance.” Amity replied, letting out a sigh. 

“Well, luckily you did. And look where it’s gotten you.” Weiss said, trying to cheer the girl up. “I may not know what kind of a person you were, in your youth. But what I do know is… that we aren’t defined by our mistakes. We’re defined by our reactions to them. And so far, I think you’re doing just fine.”

“Thanks Weiss.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet someone new.” Weiss replied, setting down her cup. “Say, I need to head back to my dorm to finish this book but it’s also a pretty good book to brush up on your notes. So, how about we go to my dorm and do our work there?”

“You sure about it?”

“Well, as good as the library is, it’s not really the best place for a group discussion. So, what do you say?”

“Okay.”

“Well then, let’s meet the librarian first and be on our way.”

* * *

“You’re pretty good at this!” Ruby panted, as she stole the basketball away from her opponent and made a beeline for the hoop. “But not good enough- oop!”

Unfortunately for her, she tripped over shoelaces that had  _ somehow _ come undone and ended up tumbling to the floor, giving her opponent the perfect opportunity to steal, which she did. 

“Annnd Scoop!” Luz said, before Ruby watched as she quickly shot towards the hoop and scored. 

“Okayyyyy, maybe you are good enough.” Ruby admitted before accepting Luz’s hand to pull her up. 

“Hey! I’ve played sports too y’know.” Luz replied. 

Luz had been… very interesting to meet today. At first, they seemed to both be a little awkward around each other, but gradually through the power of sports and friendship the two of them quickly became fast friends. And by the way she had already learned so much about Luz in that short span of time. How her school was like in Hexside, her misadventures while learning and how she ended up taking creative writing in Beacon Academy. 

In many ways, Luz felt like a more chaotic version of herself. And she loved it. It was so much fun to have another person she got to loosen up around. Of course, that wasn’t saying Weiss wasn’t fun to be around, but still! A new friend was a new friend! And anyways Weiss was her girlfriend! She was always going to have fun when she was around. Of course, that didn’t mean sometimes she wanted to hang out with other people as well, and Luz was an awesome friend to be around. 

Checking the time down and out on her watch however, Ruby realized that she was getting late for class. At this rate, she needed to run all the way to her room, get a cup of a coffee, maybe give Weiss a kiss on the way out and then run all the way to class. Looking over to Luz, she said. “Uhhh… Class is starting for me in like 10 minutes… I gotta head to my room and make some coffee!”

“Oooh! Mind if I come as well? I got class soon too and I could use a bit of a pick me up.” Luz replied, packing up her bags. 

“Alright! Just makes sure you keep up!” Ruby replied with a teasing smile before bolting down the corridor with Luz right on her tail. Hopefully they would reach there on time, but if not… it would’ve been an amusing race nonetheless.

* * *

Sitting down over with Weiss, Amity felt… rather relaxed. Despite the fact that she was in the company of another girl, and in a totally unfamiliar environment, sitting with Weiss was calming in a… rather unique way. Unlike Luz, who’s constant chaos made studying always entertaining but incredibly chaotic. Staying with Weiss felt more like actually staying in a library, but also having the benefit of being able to talk freely. 

“I’m surprised your ‘dolt’ doesn’t end up mucking up your study plans.” Amity teased, while sipping the delicious coffee that Weiss had made for her. 

“Hahaha, what? Does your ‘nitwit’ end up always doing that for you?”

“Always… and sometimes a little more if she’s feeling especially chaotic.”

“Haha, well to answer your question… yes. Ruby does tend to cause some trouble but even she knows when it’s time to be serious… or well as serious as she can be while scrunching up her face like a puppy.” Weiss replied dreamily. 

Laughing contently, Amity got back to reading before asking Weiss for the time. Classes were going to start eventually and while the course was already finished, getting the opportunity to discuss any doubts with the teachers was invaluable. However, before Weiss could even respond, they were both startled by the sudden sound of footsteps outside their door. As the door practically flew open, revealing a girl with red hair and…

“Luz!” Amity replied, her cheeks flushing. 

“Oh, hi Amity!” Luz replied, panting slightly. 

“What brings you here?” 

“Oh, Ruby said that she could make me some coffee before my writing class and I kinda need some… like really badly. What about you?” Luz replied, catching herself on a desk. 

“Oh, I was asking Weiss here for some advice on my business studies. We decided to study a bit together before heading out for class and ARE YOU TWO KISSING RIGHT NOW!?!” Amity exclaimed, shocked upon seeing the girl in red kissing Weiss.

“Ruby?!!!” Luz exclaimed, shocked. 

“What?” Both Weiss and Ruby replied. “She’s my girlfriend.” 

Both Luz and Amity blushing madly upon seeing the rather public display of affection, they both simply sat down… right next to each other. 

“Sooo… that was eventful.” Amity replied, trying to cover up her blush. 

“Mhm… yeah. Didn’t expect that the people you and I had met today would be dating one another but here we are. Should we… like leave them to it?” Luz replied. “I mean… we are kinda invading their privacy, aren’t we?”

“Stay as long as you like!” Ruby’s voice came over, she had sat down, right next to Weiss and seemed to have also grabbed a cup. “If you want a cup of coffee or like a book… just ask!” 

“Nah, it’s fine… I’ll leave you two to it. I’ll go get some with Amity. If that’s okay with you Amity.” Luz added with a bit of a blush. 

“I… wouldn’t be opposed to that. Where do you want to go?” Amity replied, running her hand through her hair, trying to think of two straight thoughts. 

“Eh… I haven’t really decided yet… How about we figure that out when we get there?” Luz replied, in that same nervous voice that Amity had grown to endear. 

“Sure.” She responded, before putting down the cup of coffee and grabbing her books. “Thanks for the study session Weiss… it was a wonderful experience.”

“We should play some more basketball some time soon Ruby.” Luz replied, before taking Amity’s hand in her own, immediately making her effort to maintain a proper chain of thoughts utterly useless. “Now come along Amity! We’ve got coffee shops to conquer and classes to get to!” 

As the two of them walked out, with Luz giving Amity one of those adorable grins, all while still being unable to make a single coherent thought, she still was able to hear one last thing before they had left. 

“Oh, they are totally in love.” 

As her face practically became a tomato upon hearing those words, she could also barely make out Luz saying. “Uhhhh… Amity? You okay? You never seem to be this… y’know tomatoey.” 

“Quiet Luz!” Amity replied. 

“Pfttttttt.” Luz replied, sticking her tongue out at Amity before all of a sudden giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Which promptly turned her mind to mush, as she practically just stared out into the distance… dreamily thinking of Luz as she walked along with her. Her only thoughts being.

_ ‘I was kissed by Luz Noceda.’ _


End file.
